Amour Dmoniaque - Livre I
by Xelarande
Summary: Tome 16. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Eternity s'est réincarné en Gryf, et a soigné Shimy, mais rien n'a pu séparer le corps et l'âme. Et rien ne pourra empêcher la descente aux enfers si une elfe marqué par le seigneur du mal tombe sous la protection d'un Dieu.


Chapitre 1

...

...Que se passe-t-il ? ...Où suis-je ?

...Je me souviens que j'avais la clé divine en main,... J'étais en train de libérer un dieu,... Je crois,...

Et ensuite...

...

...Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? ...Je ne me souviens pas... Je ne me souviens plus...

J'ai l'impression que ma mémoire m'échappe...

J'ai l'impression de tomber...

...

Pourquoi fait-il si noir ici ? Je n'y vois rien du tout...

C'est comme si le néant aspirait toute la lumière du monde pour ne laisser que le vide, sombre, lugubre et profond...

Ce vide qui aspire tout... Qui efface tout... Souvenirs, émotions... Rien ne lui échappe...Pas même ma propre vie, apparemment...

...

...Que va-t-il m'arriver ici ? Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Peut-être vais-je finir par me fondre dans les ténèbres... Ici... Seul...

…

...Attends, je distingue quelque chose, là bas...

...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, au loin ? Aurais-je la berlue ? On dirait... On dirait...

...

...Shimy ! Que fait-elle là ?

Elle brille telle une étoile dans l'obscurité... Endormie... Pauvre Shimy...

Elle à l'air si paisible...

...

Et si elle ne faisait pas que dormir ?...

Et si elle était... Morte ?

...Non ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas elle !

Ce n'est pas elle qui est censée mourir !... Ce n'est pas elle !... PAS ELLE !

...C'est moi... C'est moi... qui suis... censé... mourir...

...Le... vide... Il... Il... m'aspire...

...Non...

...Qu'avais-je fait ?

Dans certaines situations, le plus souvent, juste après avoir fait une erreur, on réfléchit à ce que l'on a commis, et on commence à le regretter. En cet instant, c'est immédiatement le sentiment que je ressentais. Ça, et la terreur qui s'empare lentement de mon être.

Je ne peut pas y croire.

Devant mes yeux se tient Gryf, et en même temps, ce n'est pas Gryf.

Il arbore devant nous une apparence qui, non sans dégager une certaine majesté, s'apparente plus à celle d'un démon que d'un Jaguarian. Ses griffes comme son torse, ont pris une teinte argentée, tandis que le reste de ses poils s'est assombri, maintenant d'un orange écarlate évoquant la couleur du sang. Sa queue, au lieu de se finir par une boule de poils orange, a pris une allure plus pointue, telle une queue de dragon. Sur sa tête se trouve maintenant un diadème cornu, à l'allure royale et démoniaque. De son dos s'étendait une cape fendue en deux vers la fin, telle les ailes d'un diable.

Mais le pire se trouve sans doute dans ses yeux.

Là où autrefois étincelait toute la sympathie et la gaieté de Gryf, ne reste maintenant plus qu'un regard froid, calculateur, montrant la supériorité du dieu Eternity.

Là où le blanc de ses yeux a viré au noir, un noir de néant, ses iris, eux, ne sont plus que deux fines lignes dorées, telles des éclairs foudroyant au milieu de la nuit.

Gryf... Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Je le vois jeter un regard vers moi. Que dois-je faire ?

Le doute et l'angoisse me saisissent. Est-ce vraiment Gryf ? Ou est-ce juste le dieu qui a pris possession de lui ?

Il descend les marches. Il s'avance vers nous, silencieux. La terreur me cloue au sol. Allons, Shun-Day, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas une petite explosion et un changement d'apparence qui va t'empêcher de parler !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains (ou plutôt, dans mon cas, à une main et une serre), je me redresse et commence à m'avancer vers lui. Son regard, noir de ténèbres, me fixe tout en soutenant son silence.

J'essaie de formuler une phrase, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

À cet instant précis, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : ...Gryf, si tu m'entends, parle-moi, s'il te plaît !

« G-Gryf, mon amour... C-C'est magnifique, te voilà guéri ! »

Il ne me répond pas.

Pendant un instant, ce regard froid et impassible me fige sur place. M'a-t-il entendu ? Se rappelle-t-il qui je suis ? Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste une réponse ! Par pitié... Gryf... Réponds-moi...

Il se contente de m'ignorer et de passer devant moi. Comme si je n'étais rien à ses yeux. Comme si je n'existais pas.

Pourquoi ais-je dit ça ? Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aime pas ! Il n'a d'yeux que pour sa petite elfe ! Autrement, jamais il n'aurait délivré le dieu enfermé ! Jamais !

...Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi suis-je en train de m'exprimer comme si... je l'aimais encore ?

...Et quel est ce vide profond qui grandit en moi ?

Il se dirige vers Kelma-thu, tenant encore ce qui reste de Shimy dans ses bras. Lui aussi est effrayé, il ignore comme moi ce dont cette personne, cet étranger, arborant l'apparence de Gryf, est capable. Il recule d'un pas. « Prince Anoth-cha ?... C'est bien vous ?... » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Pour seule réponse, il obtient un silence total du dieu. Pendant un bref instant, je vis son regard se poser non pas sur Kelma-thu, mais quelque chose de bien plus intriguant.

Le front de la jeune elfe mourante.

Dans les bras du Jaguarian, sa tête penchant en arrière, de sorte à ce que les mèches qui couvrait habituellement son front, laisse paraître au dieu quelque chose qui semblait le stupéfier.

La marque d'Anathos, noircie tel une marque au fer rouge, est gravée sur le front de Shimy.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir cette marque ? Anathos a été vaincu, non ?

Il caresse un instant le front de Shimy, et la marque brille un court moment, comme si une connexion avait été établie entre les deux. Puis, il prend délicatement l'elfe dans ses bras, sans jeter un regard à Kelma-thu.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du regret soudain que j'éprouvais envers mon action, mais pendant un instant, je crois apercevoir une once de tendresse dans le regard du dieu.

On aurait dit qu'il a l'air... mélancolique ?

S'en suit une lumière grandissante, surgissant de la blessure de Shimy. Il me faut peu de temps pour me rendre compte qu'il était en train de la soigner.

Je me rappelle alors de la discussion que Gryf et moi avions eue l'autre soir. Apparemment, si un hôte est volontaire, il reste suffisamment de sa conscience pour influencer les actes du dieu.

Mais alors dans ce cas, Gryf est peut-être encore à l'intérieur !

La lumière s'adoucit. Elle commence à diminuer d'intensité. Elle disparaît.

Cela veut-il dire que Shimy... ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, l'un des chiridans (Lheira, je crois), écarquille les yeux devant ce qui doit être pour elle un miracle. « Regardez ! La blessure de l'elfe ! Eternity l'a guéri ! » C'est donc vrai ?! Alors, Gryf...

Je commence à m'avancer vers Gryf. ...C'était toujours lui, n'est-ce pas ...?

J'essaie de formuler une phrase, mais je ne trouve rien à dire. Comment peut-on pardonner à un être aussi égoïste que moi ? Il me hait sûrement.

Je tends ma main vers lui, comme si je pouvais l'atteindre.

« G-Gryf, … » J'essaye de dire. « S-Si j'ai fait ça... C'est... C'est parce que je... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se retourne vers moi. Là, il me fixe de son regard. Tout d'un coup, je ressens toute la haine qui se dégage de cet être.

Je le vois qui continue de me fixer. Toujours le même regard accusateur. Toujours cette même expression froide et méprisante.

C'est donc cela que tu ressens à mon égard, Gryf ? Du mépris ? De la haine ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, toujours en tenant Shimy dans le coin de son bras, et toujours avec ce regard, il me dit :

« ...Cette jeune elfe, pour je ne sais quelle raison, porte la marque de mon père et maître, Anathos. Ce faisait, elle est donc de ce fait une élue de mon Dieu ! Mon élue !»

Je sens la peur m'envahir. J'ai commis une grosse erreur. Je vois la mort me regarder et me pointer du doigt, me criant une ultime phrase avant de m'emporter :

« ET TU AS OSÉ PORTER LA MAIN SUR ELLE ?! »

Son doigt aveugle la salle d'une lumière écarlate en même temps qu'un rayon d'énergie se dirige vers moi. Je vois Kelma-thu essayer de l'arrêter, mais il n'est pas assez rapide. En quelques secondes, il est projeté par le dieu à l'autre bout de la salle.

La mort se dirige vers moi à la vitesse d'un train. Pourtant, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout est au ralenti ?

...

Non ! Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse déjà !

Je dois lui dire !

Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mou-

Que...

Que se passe-t-il ?

J'entends des voix, mais je n'arrive pas à les reconnaître...

Elles me semblent pourtant si familières... Si proches... J'ai l'impression... Qu'elles m'appellent...

J'entends autre chose. Des cris. De la douleur. Des gens qui souffrent.

Les cris se font de plus en plus forts. Ils me font mal. Trop mal.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, en espérant que tout cela cesse.

Cette douleur est trop insupportable ! Faites-la cesser ! Faites-la cesser !

Comme pour répondre à ma demande, d'un seul coup, tout cesse. Le bruit, les cris, la douleur, tout. J'ai l'impression que l'univers lui-même est devenu silencieux...

Il fait noir, si noir, ici... Des ténèbres sans fins...

Soudain, je me rends compte. C'est vrai, je suis aveugle.

Alors pourquoi ai-je cette sensation ?

J'ai l'impression de tomber doucement, comme si j'étais au fond d'un océan...

Une abysse sans fin, sans fond... Sans limites.

Pourtant, j'ai le sentiment étrange que quelque chose m'empêche d'aller plus bas... Que quelque chose me retiens...

Soudain, je me rends compte qu'une lumière apparaît au loin. Une lumière étrange, écarlate et orangée...

J'essaie de me protéger, par réflexe, mais je me rend vite compte que cette lumière n'est pas dangereuse... C'est même le contraire...

Elle est douce, agréable, et dégage une certaine chaleur...

Je connais ce sentiment...

Je regagne doucement la sensation du toucher. J'avais raison, quelque chose me retient. Quelque chose... Non, quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un me porte dans ses bras.

Je sens ma tête reposer contre son torse...

Le silence est toujours présent, seulement troublé par la respiration de cette personne me portant fermement, mais tendrement.

Que s'est-il passé ici ? Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un ?

Soudain, je sens le souffle de l'inconnu venir sur mon visage, me tirant hors de mes pensées et me réchauffant un peu par la même occasion.

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Après tout, je sais pertinemment que ça ne changera rien, que mon infirmité n'empêchera de voir quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, au fond de moi, quelque chose d'inexplicable me pousse à le faire, un sentiment, quelque chose d'instinctif...

Comme si quelque chose m'appelait...

Quelque chose qui m'attire... Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit... Quelque chose qui me pousse à aller vers elle... Une force si puissante, irrésistible, et... familière...

Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Alors j'essaie de bouger mon corps, ma tête, mes pupilles. Et j'ouvre mes yeux.

Je vois.

J'arrive à distinguer les formes, les couleurs, et pourtant, je ne sens pas mes broches sur ma tête.

Comment est-ce possible ? Je peux voir ! Je peux voir de mes propres yeux ! Ma vision reste floue, mais j'arrive à distinguer ce qui m'entoure !

Soudain, je sens les bras me retenant se resserrer sur moi. Mais aucune violence ou brutalité ne se dégage de cet enlacement. Seulement de la douceur.

J'essaye de relever la tête, mais aucun membre de mon corps ne semble me répondre. C'est comme si des chaînes invisibles retenait mes sens, et m'empêchait de bouger. Et au moment où je sens une main griffue retenir ma tête et la relever, je contemple le visage de cette personne me retenant.

Et je vois. Et j'entends.

« Bonjour, Shimy. »


End file.
